1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a thin electronic appliance for electrically connecting primarily an IC card with an IC card reader/writer in a separable fashion. The IC card reader/writer reads data from the IC card, writes data therein and executes data processing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, the connector for electrically connecting the IC card with the IC card reader/writer is generally provided with metal electrodes, each of which is comprised of a metal spring. Such a metal spring is not only bent so as to be sufficiently resilient to assuredly maintain contact with an electric terminal of the IC card for a long period of time, but also is required to be superior in durability which disadvantageously results in a complicated construction followed by increased cost. Furthermore, the miniaturization of the connector is limited by the construction of bending the metal spring. This is one of essential factors for preventing the practical use of a pocket type or portable IC card reader/writer which has been in strong demand in recent years. Another essential factor is to provide a separate detector switch, which detects the setting condition of the IC card in its receiving portion, from the connector.
Furthermore, an IC card reader/writer provided with exposed contact electrodes of the connector at the receiving portion of the IC card is somewhat dangerous in that an operator may unconsciously touch the contact electrodes. This is particularly conspicuous in the IC card reader/writer of the kangaroo pocket type, in which a cover is closed after the IC card has been inserted along the cover or of the type in which the cover is closed after the IC card has been inserted into its receiving portion.